erthoriafandomcom-20200213-history
The Four Horsemen of Apocalypse - Prophecy - Part I
This is the outline to a game run by Francis on the 18th of May 2013. My apologies for being so brief in its writing. Proluge The City has activated several magical defences with the advance of Grazzts army. Including an outer wall rising up and siege weapons elevating out of the battlements. Scene 1 * Whilst out on patrol and checking in on the former citizens of Reveran /Wychgarde a courier runs breathlessly towards you. She tells you that Alistaire Goodman is seeking them for an urgent mission. * On the way to the keep you are confronted by a Prophet, tells of the coming apocalypse; Ashkorssa shall awaken and her arrival heralded by four deadly horsemen. * Tells that Ashkorssa is the General of Grazzts armies and when she returns will lay waste to the world as she has done in the past. The group however are keen to hear what Alistair has to say and ignore the prophet out of hand...perhaps to their doom. Scene 2 * Arrive at the Keep * Allistair ushers you into his office and informs you that there has been some strange disappearances and murders occurring over the last few weeks. * Since the disappearance of the Lords of Grey and the army sitting outside the city walls, the newly placed city leaders do not think there is much to it. Allistair is not so confident and asks you to find out what is going on and stop it, if possible. * The first reports occurred in a refugee camp located at Rakers Pit ; a large 10ft high walled well located on the eastern wall; The city sanitation station. * At Rakers Pit, dozens upon dozens of tents and crudely made buildings densely sprawl across the area. * The group seeks out anyone who looks like they are in charge and meet Tula a Cleric of Sarenae. Speaking with the group she shows them some of the bodies found. They are marked with strange symbols, one in particual has been showing up around the city: an eyeless snake coiled around a bejeweled staff. The symbol was not identified. * After further questioning she informs the group that their is a young boy who they believe witnessed an attack, he has several strange scars like the dead bodies. However no one has been able to understand him as he is speaking in what sounds like gibberish. Fortunately the groups cleric showed up and they were led to the the former sewer masters shack currently being used as a makeshift shrine. Many holy symbols are scrawled across its walls and food offerings placed around it. Amongst the symbols scratched onto its walls the one from the bodies again. * The dwarven cleric Donnar was able to translate much of what the boy spoke, the gibberish was mixed with some Abyssal language. They learn that the boy saw some strange dark robed figures come from out of the pit itself during the night. * The group decides to investigate the well. * There are two wooden ramps leading to the top of the well. From the city wall a crane-like contraption sits, its function is to lift and dump bulky waste over the wall. * The well is 10ft in diameter and there are several metal rings at the wells lip, also appears to be some foot/hand holds inside. Gets dark at about 30ft down. Scene 3 * travel about 100ft down. It is unusually deep. * At the bottom of the pit is a 20ft drop into a murky pool, anyone who attempts to discern its depth reveals it to be 20ft deep. * Without much difficulty the group make it down into the wells pit. Some though contracted Bog Rot and were laid up later in the week. * From the pool you can see 4 tunnels leading off in opposite directions. One however seems to be lower than the others and angled down; Waste slowly trickles down it. The others are angled up and sit just above the pool. * A bank of solid waste has formed around the edges and provides about 1ft ledge * Perception checks fromt the group discover footprints near the entrance of the angled down tunnel. * Tunnel is 5ft by 10ft and a foot of muck sits at the bottom. * The tunnel extends for about 50ft, along the ceiling at regular intervals are small openings with liquid dripping down. At the end of the shaft is flickering light. * Move forward through tunnel to a curve to the right * around corner can see opening to a large chamber that appears to hold a makeshift camp. 7 people dressed in robes and hoods sit talking around a small fire. All their goods are atop wooden boxes, the fire is on concaved piece of metal to keep it out of the muck. (if they detected the group they are spread out and facing the tunnel entrance). Smoke is channeled through a hole in the ceiling. * the chamber appears to be large enough for all of you to enter into it. * The ninja Dethvris reigns supreme and using her mystical abilities moves through and behind their adversaries without detection. She then unleashes death upon the Cult leaders while the rest of the group mount a frontal assualt. the Cultists put up no resistance and the characters managed to capture some alive, but unconcious for questioning. Those are returned to the top by Exceeds-Himself the barbarian and Throguk the figther. The rest of the group look around for clues * Afterwards search the bodies and area, find a note written in (Abyssal) - “We have been chosen to serve the Heralds of the end times. We will prepare the way for the Khorssa (draconic for queen also another name for Ashkorssa) of destruction. The great fire wyrm shall lead armies across the world in the name of Grazzt, all will be ash in his name.” * History DC 20: Ashkorrsa lived nearly 4000 years ago. Conquered much of Gras-lond before being defeated by the first champions. Scene 4 * looking about there are three other tunnels same as previous. These tunnels have strong metal grates covering them, they to do not seem to open. Perception checks reveal no sign that anyone has gone through them. * The ninja uses her highly attuned perception to notice that the muck level here is only a couple of inches, much shallower than the water marks on the walls suggest is usual. Taking a closer look she finds a hidden door in the floor. * opening it and see a set of steps that leads down about 30ft into another chamber of similar size. The walls here are stone hewn, unlike the above which is still brick work. * A single large tunnel leads away from the chamber, angled down. The floor is under a foot of muck and slime. Scene 5 * See light, hear movement and chanting ahead * Find tunnel curves down sharply to a set of rough cut steps (6) * beyond is a great cavern and you can see 8 figures moving about * straining there eyes they can see a number of stone altars with bodies laying upon them (10), they appear to be cut open and/or missing limbs. * Once again the ninja scouts ahead first, using her vanish ability she moves undetected through to leader of the cultists and what appears to be some sort of demonic creature. * As before Dethvris attacks from the shadows with the rest of the group attacking from the front. The barbarin, fighter and ninja quickly dispatch the enemy, being careful to leave some alive for questioning. The witch also speeds up their victory with a bolt of lightening at the cultists. Scene 6 * Excees-Himself and Throguk take the prisoners back topside for the city guard to deal with them. Meanwhile the rest of the group discover a strange door made of an unusual black metal. The dwarven cleric determines that it is made from the rare black steel which is found only in the Black-steel mountains of Gras-Loond. Traditional home of the dwarfs. It is said to be one of the most durable metals and hardest to work with on Erthoria. * The ranger Castiel using magical scrying device trys to see what is beyond the door, however the range is limited and shows only what appears to be part of a feast hall * Deciding to open the doors the rest of the part can see a a great canvernous hall, now in ruin. Some ancient pillars still hold the ceiling almost 50ft up. It extends for about 100ft * The ninja scouts ahead in the shadows while the Cleric and Witch move through the rubble at their own pace. At the other end they see a great stone statue of a large human-shaped beast with a rams a head. Its legs end in hooves and great demonic-like wings. * At the base of the statue the players see 4 prone figures, they appear to be bound and gagged. * Approaching within 30ft of it and the statue shakes and splits open, spewing forth an apocalyptic hellwasp swarm. * Within a few moments the Witch and Cleric realise they have bitten off more than they can chew, attempting to flee the swarm. Unfortunately the swarm overwhelms them and they are stung terribly and while the rest of the team flee leaving them for dead. * Dethvris the ninja stands her ground and uses her poison smoke bombs on the hellwasps. The first poison bomb does little to slow them down but the second, which damages strength is devastating. Out of the air the insects fall, unable to move as the little amount strength damage was equal to their ability. The group collect the bugs into a bag of holding and leave the dungeon. Scene 7 * Return to Allistair and make your reports. Category:Quests